A World To Believe in
by L2Alois
Summary: Beberapa adegan random dari kehidupan Germany dan Prussia, mulai dari little!Germany sampai akhir WWII.  Germancest, "Suatu hari Prussia menemukan seorang anak yang terbaring berlumuran darah dan memutuskan untuk merawatnya."


**TITLE: A WORLD TO BELIEVE IN**

**CHARACTERS: Germany, Prussia**

**GENRE: Saya bingung menentukan genrenya, tapi mungkin Romance, Angst, Family**

**RATING: T+**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia punya Hidekazu-sensei**

**WARNING: Shounen ai, incest, OOC, dan sedikit history meragukan yang sudah saya otak atik**

**Listen to Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len, Proof of Life by Kagamine Rin**

**First Time**

Di hari bersalju itu, sang personifikasi negara Prussia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah peperangan tiada henti antara negaranya dengan Austria dan Perancis. Tubuhnya begitu lelah tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan senandung riang karena ia paling tidak berhasil menendang pantat si bangsawan aristokrat dan menistai si mesum Francis.

Tengah berjalan dengan riang, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga membuat personifikasi negara, yang memproklamirkan diri paling awesome itu, jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"WOII, KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUATKU YANG AWESOME NYOSOR SEPERTI IN-" Prussia menghentikan teriakannya karena menyadari apa yang tadi membuatnya terjatuh, seorang anak, usianya tidak mungkin lebih dari sepuluh tahun, terbaring dihadapannya dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Merasa anak itu tidak mungkin masih hidup, dia berniat meninggalkan tubuh berlumuran darah itu dan pulang kerumahnya yang hangat. Tapi ketika baru akan menyingkir dari tempat itu sesuatu menahan kakinya. Mata merah itu menoleh dan sesuatu yang dilihatnya membuat ia tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya. Biru yang lebih cerah dari langit di musim panas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin dia bisa menunda kepulangannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan? Lagipula hal yang wajar kalau dirinya yang seorang Prussia ini menolong anak kecil yang sedang terluka kan? Karena itu ia berjongkok dan menanyai anak itu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Hei, Siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya mata biru itu tertutup karena kelelahan.

**Brother**

Anak itu membuka matanya, bingung dengan keadaan di sekitar. Saat ini dia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk di ruangan yang menurutnya sangat besar.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Anak itu menoleh dan melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Dia mengingatnya, sosok berambut putih dan bermata merah itu adalah orang yang waktu itu menemukannya.

"Kelihatannya keadaanmu sudah membaik, jadi siapa namamu?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun, siapa namanya? Kenapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu? Darimana asalnya?, tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu bisa ia jawab. "Aku tidak tau"

Prussia yang menyadari kalau anak itu ternyata lupa ingatan terdiam. Pikirannya mulai bekerja, anak ini tidak punya ingatan, sendirian, sama sepertinya, jadi kenapa ia tidak tinggal disini saja bersamanya?

"Hei, apa kau mau tinggal disini?" Anak itu membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Orang ini mengajaknya, yang baru saja ditemui untuk tinggal bersama? Karena itu ia mengulang pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi, "Tinggal disini?"

"Ya, uhm, bagaimana kalau kau jadi adikku saja? Lagipula kau cukup awesome, jadi mulai hari ini kau akan jadi bruderku" Prussia mengacak rambut pirang bocah itu dan tertawa lebar, puas dengan hasil pemikirannya.

Bocah itu hanya kebingungan, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tempat ini sama sekali asing baginya, semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidak dapat ia kenali. Hanya saja, ketika telapak tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya, perasaan hangat dan nyaman menyeruak di dadanya, karena itu ia memutuskan walaupun ia tidak punya dan tidak ingat apa-apa, ia tidak akan sendirian lagi selama ada bersama orang ini.

"_Ja_, Bruder"

**Surprise**

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi Antonio?"

"Gil, _my friend_, ternyata kamu punya hobi yang sama denganku ya?"

"WHAATT? No way, aku jelas bukan PEDOFILE Antonio"

"Lalu, kenapa ada anak kecil disini?"

"Kurang ajar kau!, Sudah kubilang kan, dia ini adik baruku!"

"Tapi Gilbert"

"Ada apa Francis"

"_Mon dieu_, Gilbert, adik itu bukan sesuatu yang muncul begitu saja ketika kau minta kan"

"Tentu saja tidak, sudahlah, kalian berdua benar-benar tidak awesome, ayo West kita pergi saja!"

"Antonio"

"Ya, Gil"

"Jangan dekat-dekat West, singkirkan tanganmu dari dia"

"Uuuuhhh, tapi dia imut banget Gil"

"Minggir atau kutendang kau keluar dari rumah"

Begitulah kekacauan yang sempat terjadi ketika Gilbert memperkenalkan Ludwig, adik barunya ke dua orang sahabatnya. Francis hanya bisa melongo memandang Ludwig kecil yang menatap mereka dengan mata polosnya sementara Gilbert sibuk menjauhkan Antonio dari makhluk kecil itu, dalam hati ia merasa kasihan dengan Ludwig karena harus dirawat oleh temannya yang urakan itu, hey, Gilbert bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, terbukti dari seringnya ia ke rumah Francis, Antonio, atau Roderich menyebabkan kekacauan hanya untuk _makan malam, _bagaimana ia bisa mengurus seorang anak?

"Uhm, Bruder?" Ludwig menyela pembicaraan Gilbert dengan Antonio dan Francis, wajahnya datar, tapi ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Ya, Ludwig?"

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, dapur dan kamar juga sudah kubersihkan"

"Kau memang adik paling awesome di dunia West"

Kini Francis tau kalau Gilbert tidak pernah _mengurus_ Ludwig, dia yang _diurus_ oleh adiknya.

**Home**

Gilbert atau Antonio dan Francis. Mereka bertiga memang diidentikkan sebagai pembuat onar dan kekacauan, selalu berpetualang kesana kemari, berperang, menambah daerah kekuasaan.

"Gil, mau kemana?, bukannya seharusnya kita bersenang-senang setelah berhasil menghancurkan musuh?" Antonio bertanya karena melihat sahabatnya itu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Heh? Kemana katamu? Pertanyaanmu itu sama sekali tidak Awesome, Antonio. Tentu saja aku yang Awesome ini mau pulang kerumah, Kau dan Francis saja yang bersenang-senang, bye" dan Gilbertpun segera melesat pergi.

Tidak seperti Francis dan Antonio yang hobi pergi dari rumah selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pulang, Gilbert selalu mengunjungi rumahnya secara rutin. Tentu saja hal itu karena adik kecilnya yang Awesome sedang menunggunya di rumah.

**Sick**

Hari itu Roderich tidak seperti biasanya, sedang bersantai-santai di rumahnya. Suasana tenang ini sangat sulit didapatkannya, terutama dengan makhluk berambut putih sok awesome sebagai tetangga. Karena itu dia bermaksud menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan piano kesayangannya. Baru saja berfikir begitu pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba digedor dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan (?)

"RODDY, BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT ATAU PINTU INI AKAN AKU HANCURKAN!"

Roderich menghela nafas, kelihatannya selama Gilbert masih ada di sekitarnya, tidak akan ada yang namanya ketenangan. Oleh karena itu ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari pianonya dan membuka pintu sebelum terjadi kerusakan lebih lanjut.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak di depan rumah orang! Berisik tau, memangnya ada ap-" kata-katanya terputus ketika Gilbert seketika langsung memeluknya begitu ia membuka pintu.

Roderich hanya bisa membeku ditempat, Heh? Gilbert memeluknya? MEMELUK?

"He-hei ada apa Gilbert?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya setelah beberapa menit.

"HUAAA, Tolong aku Roddy, WEST AKAN MATI!, HUAAAA..."

"Ap-apa?" Roderich hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, apa maksudnya Ludwig akan mati? Seingatnya kemarin anak itu baru bermain kerumahnya dan baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Ludwig di rumah Gilbert.

"Gilbert"

"Ada apa Roddy? Bagaimana dengan West? Apa dia akan mati? HUAA, Tidak boleh, tidak boleh!, WEEESTTT"

Dengan sepenuh hati Roderich menimpukkan sepatunya ke arah wajah lelaki di depannya itu "Gilbert, kau ini BODOH ya, HANYA KARENA **DEMAM RINGAN** TIDAK AKAN BISA MATI TAU..!"

Roderich hanya bisa menyesali nasibnya, kenapa orang seperti Gilbert harus ada dalam hidupnya? Gara-gara kelebayan makhluk ini hancur sudah moodnya untuk bersantai.

**Disorder**

Ludwig tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau sedih memiliki Gilbert sebagai kakaknya, bukannya dia anak yang durhaka kepada kakaknya, bagaimanapun Gilbert yang sudah membesarkannya sampai ia menjadi negara yang mandiri seperti ini, tapi...

Saat melihat kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh brudernya saat ini, ia mulai berpikir untuk membius kakaknya itu dengan obat tidur dan meletakkannya di sampingnya agar ia bisa terus mengawasi kelakuan orang itu (semula Ludwig berencana untuk menyuruh England menukarkan jiwa Prussia dengan orang lain, Latvia yang manis misalnya, tapi tidak jadi ia lakukan karena ia tidak tega dengan orang yang harus mengurus Gilbert nantinya).

Kenapa? Masih ada yang bertanya kenapa!

Bayangkan saja, setelah hari-harinya yang panjang dan melelahkan karena membuat strategi perang bersama Italy dan Japan -yang diakhiri dengan teparnya Italy karena tidak bisa makan pasta dan menumpuknya doujin-doujin buatan Japan, bukannya strategi perang- , sekarang dihadapannya berdiri seorang Hungary lengkap dengan Frying Pan kebanggaan gadis itu di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyeret sosok Prussia yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Germany~..."

"I-Iya" Bahkan Germany pun bisa tergagap dihadapan Hungary yang sedang marah.

"Jangan biarkan dia menjejakkan kaki di rumah Austria-san lagi atau lain kali dia tidak akan seberuntung ini hanya mendapatkan luka ringan" dan gadis itu pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

"Bruder"

"..."

"Sudahlah, jangan pura-pura pingsan lagi"

"Habis cewek itu seram banget sih"

"Kali ini apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Apaan sih West, kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau memang _selalu_ membuat masalah"

**Miracle**

Ludwig tidak pernah percaya pada keajaiban, kalau keajaiban itu ada kenapa dia harus ditakdirkan untuk mengasuh Italy yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat masalah dan harus dimusuhi terus menerus oleh Romano tanpa tahu sebabnya?

Tapi setelah memejamkan mata dan berpikir, akhirnya dia sadar kalau banyak keajaiban yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, pertemuannya dengan Italy dan Japan mungkin adalah salah satunya.

Dan dia ingat sekali keajaiban pertama yang didapatkannya, itu adalah saat dia pertama kali mengenal dunia dan membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Gilbert, bruder yang sangat berharga, sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

**Voice**

"Weeeeesstt..." Malam itu Gilbert baru saja pulang setelah menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan bersama Francis dan Antonio , dan celakanya dalam kondisi mabuk berat.

Ludwig menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dari kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya ke arah suara yang datang, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan terbelalaknya mata biru itu ketika melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Br-Bruder..., Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Gilbert, yang wajahnya memerah akibat mabuk itu sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan, celana panjangnya sudah teronggok di lantai sebelahnya. "Hmmh...,West.., disini panas sekali..." Gilbert berbisik ke telinga adiknya itu.

Ludwig bergidik, kenapa disaat seperti ini suara Gilbert bisa terdengar sangat seksi ditelinganya? Padahal biasanya suara cempereng itu sangat membuatnya bernafsu untuk memasang penyumbat di telinganya, tapi kenapa sekarang wajahnya malah mulai memanas dan celananya terasa semakin sempit?, benar-benar sial.

**Distance **

Mata berwarna violet itu menatap penuh intimidasi pada lawannya yang bermata merah, wajahnya yang kekanakan tidak menutup aura kejam yang menguar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau ikut bersamaku _my little Preussen"_

Ya, hari itu sudah diputuskan bahwa Germany dan Prussia akan dipisahkan, setelah kekalahan German di perang dunia II, diputuskan Prussia akan berada di bawah kekuasaan Russia, sedangkan Germany akan mengikuti America, England, dan Francis.

Germany hanya bisa diam memandang Russia yang membawa pergi Brudernya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawan mereka. Ia sudah kalah, dan dalam perang yang kalah selalu menuruti yang menang, itu sudah aturan dalam perang.

Walau begitu kenapa dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit ini? Sebuah rasa sakit dan rasa kosong dari dasar hatinya, dan dia tau apa penyebabnya...

Prussia tidak ada disampingnya...

Gilbert tidak ada disampingnya waktu ia bangun tidur dan membuka mata...

Gilbert tidak ada di ruang kerja untuk mengganggunya...

Gilbert tidak ada duduk disebelahnya...

Tidak ada Bruder yang biasa memeluk dan menciumnya...

Tidak ada Prussia, saudaranya, cintanya, hidupnya...

**Wall**

Tembok itu berdiri di tengah kota Berlin, memisahkan German barat dan timur. Tembok Berlin, yang sudah memisahkan beribu-ribu orang dari keluarga, teman, kekasih mereka hanya karena bata tebal itu. Tak terhitung banyaknya orang yang menangis frustasi tiap hari karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka yang dicintai.

Gilbert hanya bisa menatap tembok itu dalam diam, bukannya dia tidak mencoba untuk kabur, sudah berkali-kali malahan, terakhir kalinya ia mencoba memanjat tembok itu, para tentara Russia menembakinya secara membabi buta. Beruntung Gilbert adalah seorang personifikasi negara yang tidak bisa mati hanya karena peluru. Tetapi anak yang dilihatnya mencoba berlari ke arah barat tidak seberuntung itu, bocah kecil itu tertembak di lambung dan kepalanya sedangkan orang-orang tidak berani menolongnya. Jadi sekarang Gilbert hanya bisa berdiri diam diam samping tubuh kaku itu.

**Evil**

"Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu _my_ _little_ Gilbert"

Tidak!

"Bahkan adikmu juga membuangmu"

"Tidak mungkin! West tidak akan pernah membuangku!"

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada disini, da."

Tidak! West tidak akan membuangnya kan? West tidak akan melupakannya, iya kan?

"Dengarkan aku _little _Gilbert, hanya aku yang mengingatmu saat ini, hanya aku"

"Kau hanya boleh melihat hanya padaku" Mata violet itu terus menatap mata merah miliknya dengan tatapan kelaparan. "Semua orang sudah membuangmu, begitu juga Germany, dia semakin kuat dan besar di sana sedangkan kau semakin melemah di sini" Tangan dingin itu menyentuh lehernya.. "Kau hanya sendirian di sini" ..terus turun ke bawah menggerayangi dadanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun "tapi aku selalu di sini untukmu _my little one_, karena itu..." ia menekankan bibirnya ke milik lawannya "...kau harus terus di sini, menjadi satu denganku".

**Cold War**

Amerika dan Russia atau Uni Soviet, dua negara besar yang terus menambah pengikut, mendirikan dua kekuatan besar, blok barat yang dipimpin oleh America dan blok timur yang dipimpin oleh Uni Soviet. Pertentangan antara dua negara raksasa penganut Kapitalisme dan Komunis itu semakin memanas seiring dengan banyaknya negara-negara yang mendirikan aliansi berdasarkan Ideologi. Perang mulai pecah di berbagai negara seperti Korea dan Vietnam yang diiringi dengan perjanjian Proliferasi nuklir.

Jadi disinilah Ludwig sekarang, berada di antara bayang-bayang America, England, dan Perancis Jerman Barat terus berkembang. Tiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya bekerja dan bekerja sambil terus memperjuangkan kembalinya Jerman Timur, Gilbertnya.

Hingga hari itu tiba, saat perjanjian itu ditandatangani oleh America dengan didukung oleh banyak negara lainnya.

**Meet You Again**

Hari itu, 40 tahun setelah tembok itu didirikan, beribu-ribu orang berkumpul di kedua sisi tembok itu, mereka membawa bermacam-macam alat untuk meruntuhkannya. Ya, hari itu 3 November 1989 malam, puluhan ribu warga Berlin menyerbu tembok yang telah memisahkan kota mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari setelah tembok itu runtuh, mencari orang yang paling berharga baginya, orang yang paling dia cintai, yang telah dipisahkan darinya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Di sekitarnya banyak orang yang menangis bahagia sambil memeluk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, tidak peduli walaupun wajah mereka sudah dipenuhi keriput dan rambut yang sudah memutih semua. Orang tua yang akhirnya menemukan anaknya, kakak yang bisa bertemu adiknya, kekasih yang akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali, semua itu tergabung dalam suasana haru bercampur kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Matanya terpancang pada satu arah, akhirnya dia menemukannya, diantara kumpulan orang-orang itu, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merah pemuda itu, kakaknya yang selalu dia pikirkan setiap hari, setiap jam, dan setiap detik selama 40 tahun ini.

Mereka berlari, melewati kumpulan orang itu, semua perasaan sedih, rindu, dan sepi hilang seketika ketika dua tubuh itu bersatu dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan ciuman ringan.

Baik Germany maupun Prussia berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka. Dan akhirnya beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya tanggal 9 November 1989 tembok Berlin resmi dirobohkan, dilanjutkan pada penyatuan Jerman barat dan Jerman Timur pada Oktober 1990, tidak ada lagi Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur, yang ada hanyalah Republic Federation of Germany.

**Loneliness**

Prussia terdiam, menatap wajah adiknya yang lagi-lagi sedang memarahi Feliciano karena pemuda itu baru saja membiarkan dapur terbakar karena kecerobohannya. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ludwig yang seakan siap meledak kapan saja, benar-benar berbeda dengan Ludwig kecil yang dulu, yang selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Wajah kaku itu sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum walau jarang ia perlihatkan di depannya atau Feli, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk Gilbert karena apabila dia menghilang nanti paling tidak Ludwig tidak akan terlalu kesepian karena sudah ada orang lain disampingnya, tidak seperti dulu.

Menghilang? Ya, Gilbert merasakannya, bahwa tubuhnya tidak akan dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sejak peperangan itu, tubuhnya makin melemah dari hari ke hari, merupakan kesulitan tersendiri baginya untuk dapat tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi itu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak dapat dihindarinya, untuk bisa membuat Jerman yang baru, hal itu memang harus terjadi. Jadi walaupun harus menghilang dia tidak akan keberatan, untuk membuat sebuah dunia baru dengan Jerman yang baru, dan dengan adiknya yang berada di atas semua itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan sepi yang terus menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahannya menyeruak keluar. Tidak, seorang Prussia tidak akan pernah menangis, itu adalah tanda kelemahan. 'Tapi kau bukan Prussia lagi' suara di dalam dirinya terus mendesak.

Perlahan-lahan Gilbert keluar dari rumahnya, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah tanpa berpikir, disekitarnya salju mulai turun perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin terasa hingga akhirnya kakinya tidak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, pemuda itu jatuh terbaring di atas gundukan salju yang semakin menebal.

"Sudah saatnya ya?"

**Zero**

Pikirannya mendadak kosong, dia tidak lagi mampu bergerak atau bahkan bersuara, semua yang ada disekitarnya gelap, dan sangat dingin, mungkin sudah saatnya dia pergi...

"...er.., ...der.."

Siapa?.. siapa yang memanggilku?

"...Bruder, bertahanlah.. Bruder...!"

Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku kembali, aku merasa ada yang memeluk tubuhku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat...kenapa terasa.. begitu...hangat?...

"West.."

Ya, akhirnya aku melihatmu West, kenapa hanya ketika ada West bahkan salju yang menumpuk disekitarku terasa hangat?

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang terasa sangat kaku, sakit.., rasanya sakit sekali.., tapi apapun yang kurasakan aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"Bruder..?"

Akhirnya aku bisa menggenggam tangan itu, hangat sekali..., perlahan-lahan sosoknya mulai memudar, sekitarku menjadi gelap kembali, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia..., dengan tengan tenaga terakhirku, aku mencoba tersenyum, ya..sebelum aku lenyap dari dunia ini...

"...Terima kasih..., West.."

Terima kasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini.

Terima kasih karena kau menjadi saudaraku.

Terimakasih karena telah mau menerima semua keegoisanku.

Terimakasih karena tetap bersamaku saat semua orang meninggalkanku.

Terimakasih atas waktu-waktu yang sudah kita lewati bersama...

dan... Terimakasih karena telah menjadi orang yang paling aku cintai...

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit ditubuhku mulai berkurang bersamaan dengan mulai menghilangnya anggota tubuhku secara perlahan-lahan, aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Kembali ke titik nol sebelum diciptakan.

**Back to A – A World to Believe in**

Di satu kota, terdengar suara ledakan bercampur dengan teriakan-teriakan para prajurit, sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena asap tebal akibat ledakan tadi. Biarpun begitu tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang terjadi, sebuah bom telah dijatuhkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berparas khas Jerman tampak memasuki sebuah _basecamp,_ tampak tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan debu.

"Germany-san, tampaknya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kita..."

Ludwig yang berada di tenda tersebut tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya memandang sosok-sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh perban didepannya, .

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Pasukan kita semakin menipis sedangkan keributan belum dapat dikendalikan, keadaan di kota semakin kacau Germany..."

"...ya..., mungkin sudah saatnya..." Ludwig mulai berjalan mendekati mulut tenda sambil menenteng senapannya. Setelah runtuhnya tembok Berlin, ternyata perdamaian masih belum bisa terjadi, banyak fraksi-fraksi yang dibentuk, terjadi kekacauan besar di Jerman.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke perbatasan, kekacauan di Jerman harus diakhiri secepatnya..."

"...kenapa?.., Kenapa anda bisa begitu teguh untuk terus berjuang, padahal kita semua tahu kalau keributan ini hampir tidak bisa dihentikan...?"

Sosok personifikasi Germany itu terdiam sejenak, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit memandang temannya "Aku memiliki harapanku sendiri, _soldier_" katanya, lalu dengan langkah tegap keluar dari tenda menuju medan perang.

Mungkin baginya, bagi teman-temannya, bagi para prajuritnya sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk menang, tapi dia akan terus melangkah maju, menghadapi apapun yang terjadi, karena dia hanya berjuang untuk satu hal.

'Aku akan terus berjuang untuk melindungi semuanya, untuk orang-orangku, untuk negaraku,... untuk melindungi apa yang sudah kau lindungi...'

"...Iya kan, ..Bruder..."

Karena kau sudah menghilang untuk dunia yang ingin kau bentuk, maka aku akan melindungi tempat ini, dunia yang kau impikan, karena itulah...

Dunia yang aku percayai...

...

**-END—**

**Author Note:**

**Ga tau kenapa, tapi saya suka banget sama Germancest dari awal saya kenal fandom Hetalia, habis menurut saya Gilbert yang serampangan dan narsisnya kebangetan cocok kalo digabungin sama Ludwig yang serius, pekerja keras, dan suram banget itu...(ditodong senapan sama Ludwig), apalagi saya juga suka sama yang namanya incest!, yeah..!, pokoknya semakin terlarang semakin bagus, mau yaoi, incest, shota juga boleh, kapan-kapan saya mau buat fict yang ngegabungin itu semua ah..(plakkk).**

**Yah, berhubung ini fict pertama saya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada banyak kesalahan, soal sejarah saya tidak terlalu yakin kebenarannya karena hanya mengandalkan ingatan zaman SMP dan SMA yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun lalu, para reader boleh review atau flame sesuka kalian, karena yang pantas menilai adalah para reader sendiri.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan... **


End file.
